locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Uncyclopedia
right|thumb|Das Logo der Uncyclopedia|125px Die Uncyclopedia, „the content-free encyclopedia that anyone can edit“ (?) (Sozusagen ein Ort zum Vandalieren), ist eine weitere Wikipedia-Parodie, die wie die Locopedia, Öhm Stupidedia gescheitert ist. Man erkennt die Uncyclopedia an den nachgemachten Stil der Wikipedia. Vor allem das Logo, ein oranger, unvollendeter Puzzleball, das ebenfalls von der Wikipedia nachgemacht wurde. Die dumme, Öhm gute Idee hatte Jonathan Huang, der 2005 entschied, dass Wiki-Konzept der Wikipedia zu klauen. Verwaltung Die Verwaltung übernehmen die Admistratoren, die allerdings nicht so gut ornanieren, Öhm organisieren wie die Admistratoren aus der Wikipedia. Hingegen sie die "untergeordneten" Benutzer besser behandeln als in der Stupidedia: faire Arbeitszeiten, warme Mahlzeiten, aber Lohn gibt es trotzdem nicht. Jeder normale Benutzer kann zum Admistratoren aufsteigen, wiederum wird ein Großteil der Benutzer abtrünnig und versuchen die Uncyclopedia zu zerstören (Dazu mehr im Teil: Vandalismus). Was die Admistratoren hauptsächlich tuen, ist excellente und schlechte Artikel löschen. Der Grund dafür ist, das Jonathan Huang die Internetseite nicht mit hohen Speicher finanzieren kann und somit die Admins beauftragt, ein paar Artikel zu löschen. Alters- und Benutzergruppen Es gibt verschiedene Alters- und Benutzergruppen. Hier werden sie aufgelistet: Altersgruppen Kinder Kinder haben es am schwersten in der Uncyclopedia. Das Problem liegt meistens an das mangelnde Verständnis für Satire, verwechseln die deutsche Rechtschreibung mit der deutschen Schlechtschreibung, finden Artikel über Kacka, AA, Pipi unglaublich lustig (worüber sie sogar schreiben) und belagern die Admistratoren mit Fragen wie "Wie wird man gut?" oder "Könntest du mir mal erklären was Satire ist?". Teenie Der "Teenie" unterscheidet sich vom Kind, dass er ein grundlegendes Kenntnis für Satire hat und wenigstens ein paar ordentliche Sätze schreiben kann. Ein großer Unterschied ist, dass sie zwar kein Kleinkind Humor haben, aber stattdessen die über Dinge lachen, die sie noch nie gehört oder gemacht haben (Pubertierender Analhumor). Erwachsene Sind zwar um einiges vernünftiger als Kinder und Teenies, aber können bei weitem mehr Schaden anrichten und sind schlimmer als eine Horde Kinder. Oldies Trifft man so gut wie gar nicht an. Falls einer Angemeldet ist, wäre er sofort inaktiv, wegen dem mangelnden Humor. Benutzergruppen normaler Benutzer Sind eben normale Benutzer und in allen Altersgruppen vertreten. Frauen Gibt es nicht, da sie zu wieso keine Computer betätigen können. Vandale (siehe Vandalismus) Admistrator (siehe Verwaltung) Vandalismus Auch wenn die Admistratoren viel Macht haben, regiert bis jetzt der Vandalismus. Es gibt drei Parteien für die Zerstörung der Uncyclopedia: * ÖVP (Ö'sterreichische '''V'andalen 'P'artei) * '''DVP (D'eutsche '''V'andalen 'P'artei) * '''IICFTFU ('I'nternational 'I'nternet 'C'riminals 'f'or 't'he 'f'all of the 'U'ncyclopedia) Als die Krisendebatte mit den Parteien eskalierte, erklärt die Uncyclopedia den Vandalismus den Krieg. Der Krieg dauert seit Ende 2005 an und es ist kein Ende in Sicht. Die Uncyclopedia haben viele wirksame Waffen, doch keiner der Wunderwerke konnte den Vandalismus stand halten. Da guckten die Uncyclopedia ein Kriegskonzept aus der Wikipedia ab und entwickelten damit eine Killermaschine: Die Sperrung von randalierenden Benutzern. Dazu entwickelte Wikia ein Frühwarnsystem, die kriminelle Benutzer im nu erkennt. Voraussichtlich wird dieses System erst Anfang 2009 in Gebrauch genommen. Sperrung Natürlich wird die Sperrung noch Manuell von Admistratoren betrieben. Benutzer werden nicht einfach so gesperrt, nur wenn sie diese Dinge tuen: *randalieren *die Bürokratin näher kennengelernen (Die Bürokratin wollte es nicht) *den Admistrator mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen belagern (Der Admistrator meint, die Uncyclopedia ist gut genug) *mehr Lohn verlangen (Man bekommt kein Lohn) *sämtliche Verhaltensregeln ignorieren *die Anforderungen nicht erfüllen *die ganzen verbotene Dinge tuen *nichts tuen Anmeldung Die Uncyclopedia ist von fest Angestellten Benutzern abhängig, um sich so fortzupflanzen. Doch bevor man loslegen kann, muss man sich in ein Bewerbungsgespräch repräsentieren. Meistens stellt ein Admistrator diese Fragen: *Woher kommst du? *Wie alt bist du? *Hörst du gerne Rammstein? *Bist du schwul? *Bist du satirisch begabt? *Möchtest du Lohn, aber bekommst keinen? *Findest du Pamela Anderson sexy? *Wenn du zwei Äpfel hast und jemand nimmt dir ein Apfel weg, wie viel hast du dann? *kannst du Uncyclopedia buchstabieren? *Nimmst du die größte Erniedrigung in kauf, um hier eingestellt zu werden? Viele scheitern bei diesen Fragen, z.b. Findest du Pamela Anderson sexy? Probleme Probleme hat die Uncyclopedia so viele, sodass man eine ganze Seite beanspruchen müsste, um die ganzen Probleme aufzuzählen. Web 'n Walk - Links, zwo, drei, vier... * Uncyclopedia - das ernsthafteste Satire-Wiki von allen Kategorie:Wiki decriptions Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Wahrheit Kategorie:Dummheit